Would you think any less of me if I said I cared?
by VelvetAcidVixen
Summary: My very first fan fic. When adultery turns into love should you say anything?


"Would you think any less of me if I said I cared"  
  
Disclamer: I don't own WWF or any the people that work their. I don't own Limp Bizkit(if i did I would know the name of thr song I'm using).  
  
Summary:Read and find out. Please be kind as possible with the reviews. This is my first fan in this section. Not to mention song fic. Enjoy.  
  
" I believe that you and me we could be so......Happy and free inside a world of misery.And I believe that you and me we could be so............Inside of you..Inside of me cause this could bethe one .This could be the one."  
  
  
Smoked filled the whole room. I hated his obsession for those useless cancer sticks. Maybe It's not reall the obsession but the mood he's in when he somkes them. I try to stroke his lusicous golden locks but he dismisses my hand away. I sigh heavily and he strokes my cheek, and when I linch his once cold blue eyes soften.  
"You know love, no matter what kind of mood I'm in I could never take it out on you."  
He purred into my ears.Lighty his fingertips move my face to face his.Once again I stare in his softening blue eyes.  
"I'm not him.'  
I grab his tanned toned arms and wrap them around my stomach. I love the feel of his arms around me. I laugh at myself thinking I could ever be scared of them. The room became so slient the only thing to be heard was our heartbeats almost beating as one.  
"Why do you always have to bring him up?You shouldn't worry about him anyway. I can put up with him. You should be thinking about how sucessful you are goign to be on June 24! Then later that night we'll have our own celebration.Just you, me, and a very expensive very vintage bottle of wine. How does that sound?"  
With that she kissed the outline of his goatee. Hopefully he'll forget the brusies on her arms and back. He doesn't understand that she provoked him. She shouldn't of presured him to go to rehab. I made him hit me.  
His chuckle brought her back to reality. His cat grin made her forget every beating endured. if only you were the one to give this wedding ring.You shoudl regret the past now.  
"How can you beso sure I'm gonna win? i am going up against a red neck and a great candain."  
His voice was sarcasdic but you could actually see the worry in his eyes. It made her want to call off thee match and automataclly declare him the winner.I'm a Mcmahon damnit! I should be able to fix the match for him. My father does so for his man slut all the time.  
"Babe what's wrong?"  
His hand causally frifted over her back and rested on top of a new cut.From none other then her darling husband. She winced and the minute she did she wished she hadn't.  
" I wish you would leave him. He doesn't deserve you. I promise you would never have tp put up with his bullshit. Not his, and especially not your fathers. I wish you would let me take you away from all this. I'll fake an injury and we can leave for a month. Tell him you're visiting family."  
His plan sounded so good. Almost heavenily. Him and her alone forever. No one else to worry about. Not some stupid championship belt that has him so driven ans a little nervous at the asme time. No family members to please, or stupid arguments to listen to. Like what's better WWF OR WCW?! Seriously who cares. Of course I could never say any of this. I wouldn't want to upset daddy. Who knows he might sick his man slut after me. I wouldn't be surpised if he did. After it happened he would shower me with gifts and tell me how much I mean to him. The only reason he cares is so he doesn't have all of his family against him. He doesn't think I know that.I don't want to shock you but I'm not as stupid or slutty as everyone thinks.Actually theirs only one man I care for right now.  
Ever since Steve dropped Hunter from that fork lift, Hunter became violent towards me whenever he gets hurt. Maybe ccuase he can't ge that extra tension out in the ring.I remember the night I confronted Austin. The minute raw ended my cell strated to ring. It was Hunter. He was drunk and angry that I was trying to handle his problems for him. He said it made him look like a punk making his wife go down to the arena and defend him. He told me to hurry home or else. I knew he was going to beat me the minute I stepped through that door. I remember running into a dressing room and crying. Thinking it was empty, but it turned out to be my true loves dressing room. he came in and of course started calling m names. I wasn't surpised til he started being nice to me when he realized I was crying. Ever sinces then we started talking. talking lead to dates. Dates lead to love.At least for me.  
"Hey are worrying about trips? Cuase if you are i can always give him the beating that he will never EVER forge?!"  
"No. I was thinking about you. Can i ask you somehing?"  
"If it's what you should wear to our private celebration you know you look best when you wear smile and nothing else."  
"If your mind isn't on beating the hell out of someone, it's on sex. I'm trying to be serious here."  
"O.k. You have my undivided attention."  
He pulled away a little so she could look him in the eyes. He took her small delacite hands in his.  
"I don't know how you feel about this relationship, or where it's going but I just want to tell you I love you."  
He was slient for a few minutes which she took as rejection.She began to get up off the bed and gather her clothes that they scattered across the room.Then determinded to find out his answer she turned and whispered  
" Would you think any less of me if i cared?"  
When she looked over at him he was sitting up and preparing to embrace her in a tight bear hug.  
"Steph I have been waiting for what feels like forever to hear those words come out of your mouth. I could and never would think any less of you."  
Chris wiped a single tear that was runnign down her face. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head and kissed her passionately. The world seemed perfect.  
"I love you Chris Irvine."  
"Ilove you Stephanie McMahon.'  
  
  
  



End file.
